


Siempre me pertenecerás

by creepybambi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Feels, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepybambi/pseuds/creepybambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>donde Harry le da una sorpresa a Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre me pertenecerás

**Author's Note:**

> cortititita, escrita desde mi teléfono mientras tendría que estar armando mi valija.  
> si les gusta comenten por favor :) no sean malos.  
> ♥

Entonces es así, Harry está prácticamente temblando mientras sube las escaleras porque va a ver a Louis por primera vez en mucho tiempo y este ni siquiera lo sabe, averiguó su dirección con un amigo de un amigo de un amigo, por supuesto que no es acoso porque Harry tiene derecho a saber donde vive su loqueseaquelouisesdeharryactualmente.  
Hace dos años, cuando Louis cumplió 18 años (Y Harry aún tenía 16) se había mudado a Londres para estudiar Historia del Arte y ahora, dos años más tarde, Harry estaba mudandose también.  
Se habían distanciado, por supuesto que lo habían hecho, no al principio cuando intercambiaban mensajes todo el día y hacían videollamadas que duraban horas donde hablaban únicamente de cuando ambos vivieran en aquella ciudad, pero si después de un tiempo cuando Louis realmente empezó a pertenecer a Londres, cuando empezó a tener que estudiar a montones y cuando su trabajo no le dejó mas tiempo para volver al pueblo salvo contados fines de semana donde no se veían mas que por unas cuantas horas porque la familia y esas cosas.  
Pero Louis lo seguía llamando cada vez que aprobaba un examen y Harry a él cuando su equipo de fútbol perdía solo por molestarlo porque ni siquiera le gustaba el fútbol, y se mandaban mensajes de texto sobre los últimos capítulos de Games of Thrones y se daban like en todas las fotos en instagram, y se decían que se querían cuando iban a colgar el teléfono haciendo que Harry se sonroje cada vez.  
Por supuesto que no era facil, no cuando veía las fotos de Louis con ese chico de pelo negro y muchos tatuajes que parecía salido de una revista de modas que subía a sus redes sociales por el que Harry nunca se había animado a preguntar, no cuando pensaba en todas las personas interesantes que seguramente Louis habría conocido en Londres que lo harían olvidarse rapidamente de él, no cuando Niall le dijo aquella vez en una fiesta cuando ya estaba muy (muy) borracho que su primo quería liarse con él y tuvo que rechazarlo. No fueron dos años faciles, pero todo volvía a la normalidad cuando Harry escuchaba la risa cantarina de Louis del otro lado del teléfono y cuando le decía que cambiaría cualquier noche de fiesta londinense por una acostado a su lado viendo peliculas de Wes Anderson, porque al fin de cuentas, su lugar era con él. Y ahora estaba parado en frente de su puerta con las manos temblando ligeramente, tomando una fuerte respiración antes de golpear los nudillos en la madera. Y luego de unos minutos (en el que el corazón de Harry casi explota en su pecho) la puerta se abrió y atrás de ella estaba un Louis despeinado y con ropa de domingo en la cama, un Louis más delgado de lo que recordaba pero con el mismo color de azul en los ojos, un Louis que ya no era más alto que él, sino lo contrario y que ahora estaba abriendo mas los ojos después de entender lo que estaba pasando mientras que una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro y se abalanzaba hacia Harry.  
Harry lo abrazó con fuerza, inhalando su aroma favorito en el mundo y se sintió en casa a pesar de que estaba a muchos kilómetros de ella.  
"No puedo creerlo" le susurró Louis en su cuello, donde tenía enterrada su cabeza.  
"Te extrañe" le dijo Harry, mientras que, con muy pocas ganas lo soltaba del abrazo.  
Y a Louis parecía que la sonrisa iba a partirle la cara y a Harry también.  
Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó adentro de su apartamento, que estaba con las luces apagadas y el televisor con una película de netflix pausada.  
Se sentaron ambos en el sofá y Louis ni siquiera se molestó en prender la luz.  
"¿Por que no me avisaste?" Preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.  
"Quería que fuera una sorpresa" Contestó simplemente Harry.  
"Y si que fue una sorpresa"  
"Quiero besarte" Harry soltó casi atropellando las palabras.  
Y Louis alzó las cejas mientras se acercaba a Harry y pegaba sus labios contra los de él.  
Y todo estaba bien, todas las inseguridades de Harry se borraron al instante, porque seguía sabiendo igual, se seguía sintiendo igual de intenso y aún esa fascinante punzada le tocaba el corazón cuando lo besaba y Louis le seguía agarrando del cuello con ternura casi como si Harry se fuera a romper y había sonrisas entre besos y dientes buscando labios inferiores y lenguas encontrándose como si no estuvieran completas sin la otra.  
Y entonces esos dos años de distancia habían desaparecido por completo.


End file.
